


Your Guardian Angel

by Mirian_Rodrigues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not explicit, Dan is 18, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Phil is 22, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirian_Rodrigues/pseuds/Mirian_Rodrigues
Summary: Eternity is temporary. I'll be back, I'll wait for you, I ask you to wait for me too. I love you.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, bold letters are the song lyrics, italics are flashbacks.

**(When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.)**

_"Listen well, I don't want you to leave. Never, okay? Never leave me." Dan hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Do you promise me?"_

_"I promise you, love." Phil said and the two smiled._

_"That's a promise, Phil! You know that if you break it, you will be a sinner." Dan spoke again and they sealed their lips. Dan opened his mouth slightly, thinking about what he had just said. "Ok, sinners we already are, but if you break it, I will never kiss you again!" he said laughing._

Our hands are clasped together. Our feet bare. The sand in constant friction with our body. The wind rounds our faces, one by one. We know this will end. We know it will be soon.

But Dan's smile, which has just been formed, gives me strength not to cry. It gives me the strength to stop crying and face the right way, face everything as it should be. We made mistakes, but will I be able to get through this?

**(I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven)**

_"So what you're telling me to claim is that he didn't do it? That you tricked him into doing that?" Phil nodded." That's not possible, you know that. The judges are not going to believe that. And if they believe it, you will have no escape._

_"I know that. Just leave Dan out of it." The lawyer shook his head, making the boy shout. "I'm paying you for it! Do as I'm saying, or I'll call someone else!' The man opened his eyes slightly. How can a 22-year-old be so bossy?_

_"Yes, sir." The lawyer snorted impatiently. And so, the plan was done."_

"How was your interrogation? Did they make you any threats, love?" Dan kissed my chest, stroking my waist with his delicate hand. I just shook my head and tried to smile.

"It was easy. What about you?" I looked down, searching for his eyes. I tried not to feel like a monster by lying to him. It was for his own good.

"I felt bad for everything we did. It was wrong, Phil. You know that, don't you?" Dan looked at me, standing up to keep his face a few inches from mine. "We should have thought better before doing anything."

**(It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one)**

_"You will not get away with it. Everyone will find out that you did it. Even if I die now, the cops will find out," he said in his last breath._

_Phil looked at him, despising every last word from one of his best friends. He was not sorry. And Dan smiled, they had done it. Now it was just the two of them, forever. Without Chris to blackmail them._

"I'm tired, Phil. I wish I could go home, take a shower. Just sleep." Dan yawned, and I watched every movement his face made, every muscle that twitched for that act to be performed. I smiled, proud of having such a beautiful boyfriend, so precious.

"Then sleep, Bear. I'll wake you up when it gets dark so we can get back to Manchester." I kissed the top of Dan's head, lying down beside him, watching him lay his head on my chest and then close his eyes, ready to sleep.

How long will we continue to run away from ourselves? The truth? The trial will be tomorrow. And I am not prepared.

**(Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away,**

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay)**

_"I found out about the two of you. You intended to go to Canada to get married, did you? Did you mean to run away from here? You are idiots. I'm not going to let this continue." The boy was calm but outraged._

_"And what makes you think you can stop us from loving each other, Chris?" Phil's question, dry and certain, made the blonde be quiet for a while._

_"If you two don't split up, I'll tell everybody. I will tell this whole city, and you know that homosexuals are not very welcome here."_

"Why do you think Chris did all that? He didn't have to, he was one of our best friends after all." Dan had woken up at dusk and promptly asked me that question.

"I don't know. Maybe he liked you." I said and Dan gave me a sarcastic smile exclaiming "Come on!" incredulous. "He could be jealous of both of us. Gays, but together. Gays, but we have each other to love and be loved."

"That was very... gay!" Dan sat down, making me follow him. I laughed, this was all so ironic. "Was he stupid to that point? I mean... To the point of being jealous?"

I didn't know.

**(Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be ok**

**Though my skies are turning gray.)**

_"Do Phil Lester and Daniel Howell live here?"_

_"Yes, I'm Phil and Dan is my friend. Who are you?" Phil replied politely as he was taught, letting the man in._

_"I'm Detective William from the Manchester police. You and Mr Howell are being charged for murder."_

_How did they find out?_

"We have to go love." I got up, pulling Dan right after me. I kissed him while we hugged. "We will be judged together, but know that I will miss you every second."

"I know. I will hold your hand for as long as necessary. I don't want to feel like I'm without you." Dan said and I felt some tears falling from my eyes.

He wiped them off, letting several tears run down his face. I felt like crap when I saw him cry. But he would be better off without me. I will win this trial, he will be free. Even if I get locked in prison for years, even if how much I'll miss him makes me bleed inside... He will have to learn to live without me.

"Never, love." I pulled him into a hug. "Even far away, I will always be with you. I will be thinking about you every second. Ever."

4 hours later we arrived in Manchester.

**(I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven)**

"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Dan screamed, crying, the tears in his eyes making me cry too.

His hand is caught in mine, just as he promised me. The cops tried to keep us apart. With a little bit of struggle, I managed to get a little closer to him, touching his lips in a simple peck.

"I swear to you, with all these witnesses, that I love you. I love you and I want you to move on Dan. Live, bear. Don't stick to me." I tried to smile, but I couldn't, completely without success.

Dan was shaking his head.

"Why did you do that? YOU KNOW IT WASN'T JUST YOU, PHIL!" Dan's eyes are closed, he doesn't want to see the faces of the people around us.

He doesn't want to see that our parents are there, in the last row, crying for us. Dan doesn't want to see that even after what we've done, there are still people who love or just care about us. PJ and Louise are in the front row. They are serious, maybe they liked Chris more than they liked both of us. I feel something hit my hand hard.

"I don't want to be without you forever Phil! I will not be without you forever!"

The cops are using their batons to separate us.

"Even if my hand breaks, even if my heart breaks... Nobody will ever touch you, Dan." I'm taking all the damage, the cops using their batons hard, my hands covering Dan's. I hugged him and whispered things in his ear that no one will ever hear. He smiled.

And finally, Dan lets go of my hand and walks away. I am dragged by the police and can see that he is also being thrown out of the room. I see the faces of everyone who was there. I want to remember everything. I want to remember what I said to Dan just seconds ago.

“Eternity is temporary. I'll be back, I'll wait for you, I ask you to wait for me too. I love you."

And Dan's smile just now proved to me what he just shouted from the door.

"I love you Phil, and I want you to know that I always will!" He smiled still being dragged outside by the police.

I already knew that.


End file.
